These tears you cry
by starwishes
Summary: After an argument with his father, Legolas goes on a patrol south. He returns dying, now Thranduil will have to give up his kingdom, or his youngest will die.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Summary: Shortly after an argument with his father, Legolas goes on a patrol down in the southern Mirkwood. His patrol got ambushed and they return right away while Legolas lies dying. How will Thranduil react to his son's injury?

A/N: this is my first fic so please be nice!

On with the story!

Chapter 1

A knock on the door woke the elf sleeping on the bed. Legolas immediately sat up and looked around, warily. It was just his room. He sighed. He had just gotten back from his 90th patrol of the year. His room made him feel a bit awkward.

"Mi' lord?" the voice brought Legolas back to his senses.

"Yes?" he replied. The door opened and Telion, one of the servants came in.

"Prince Legolas, the King requires your presence right now in the Court room," Telion said, and then he quickly bowed and left the room.

_Oh no!_ Legolas shot up from his bed and quickly changed his clothes and braided his blonde hair. He had forgotten, today, there was a council and his presence was required. His father is going to be furious. He was late _again_. He only hoped that the council had only started.

As quickly as he can, which is pretty fast, he practically ran to the Council room. He skidded to a stop at the door. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Ah Legolas. I was wondering if you would join us today," the King said. Legolas blushed deeply.

"I am deeply sorry father," he bowed. Thranduil looked at his son deeply disappointed. His other sons, Fallaner and Ohtar were never late.

"Take your seat, Legolas, do not be late again," Thranduil said sternly. Legolas bowed again.

"Yes, milord," he took his seat.

"Now report on the patrol to the north," Thranduil commanded.

"The spiders have invaded a partial of the woods up in northern Mirkwood and the orcs and wargs have been sighted," Legolas said.

"Have the spiders, orcs and wargs been dealt with?" Thranduil pressed on.

"We were outnumbered greatly, though we managed to fell a few orcs and spiders," Legolas replied.

"Very well." Thranduil said. "Now onto other matters. Southern Mirkwood has attracted more and more orcs. I shall send Legolas to patrol and hopefully find out why the orcs are dwelling in my forest. Legolas, do you agree to take the patrol?"

"Yes, father," Legolas replied, a bit irritated. He had just gotten back from the patrol north and now he had to go again. His patrol party hasn't healed or rested enough for them to head out again.

"Good, you shall head out in two days," Thranduil said. He talked about the other matters of his kingdom while Legolas fumed to himself. He decided to talk to his father about this matter later on.

"Legolas?" Legolas started out of his trance. His father looked at him strangely.

"Yes father?"

"The council is over, my son. You may go, but remember do not be late again!"

Legolas hesitated.

"Father… I had just come back from the patrol north; can I not stay home longer?"

"Then who will deal with the orcs?" Thranduil asked.

"Orodan can deal with them," Legolas replied. Thranduil shook his head.

"He's resting with his family now," he said, getting annoyed. "Just go, Legolas!"

Legolas ignored the last comment. "So Orodan can rest and I can't now? Why do you want me to leave? Do you hate me?"

Thranduil was already annoyed and tired from having all the protests and complaints for a day. He lost his patience and blew up. "Do you really want to know! Well here's your answer! Yes, I do hate you! You were the reason that my wife is dead!" He exploded.

Legolas was shocked to hear such things from his father. His mother had died protecting him from orcs, but his siblings had loved him all the same. He now knew that his father thought differently.

"I am sorry, then, for now I know how you really feel about me, I will depart in tomorrow," he said, coldly.

Thranduil sat there, glaring coldly at his youngest son. _How dare he talk to me in that tone of voice! _ He thought. _At least he will be gone by tomorrow._ He had been angry at his son for his wife had died protecting him, if he had not been born, his wife would still be with him. He still loved Legolas, but his anger had taken over his love.

Legolas walked away from his father's throne room, quietly and coldly. He turned quickly towards where some of the warriors were. His patrol will need to get ready for tomorrow.

A beautiful elven maiden walked happily towards the practice field. She loved to see the warriors practice. Her long blonde hair swirled around her and her blue eyes twinkled with delight. Tolúviel frowned when she saw her little brother walk towards the warriors out in the practice field. She stopped Legolas from walking any further.

"What do you want Tolúviel?" he said, coldly. Tolúviel was taken back. She frowned. He had never been this cold to anyone before.

"What's wrong Legolas?" she asked. Legolas turned his grey eyes towards her. This surprised her too. His eyes were supposed to be light silver, but now it was a stormy grey colour.

"Father hates me," he replied, stonily. Tolúviel was shocked. She shook her head.

"He does not hate you," she said. Then she frowned. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Oh only that he hates me and blames me for what happened to mother!" He snapped. Tolúviel's eyes flashed angrily.

"He what!" She exclaimed. Legolas looked at her.

"I don't want to repeat myself. You heard me correctly the first time!" He snapped again. Tolúviel turned and marched straight towards the throne room. Her father had gone way too far this time. She was so angry that she nearly smashed right into Ohtar and Fallaner, her twin brothers.

"Tolúviel?" they both exclaimed as she skidded to a stop in front of them. They blinked in confusion. She was supposed to be taking a walk, but now here she was standing in front of them steaming like a dragon.

"Get out of my way," she snarled. Ohtar stopped her from pushing them away.

"Before you go anywhere, explain," Fallaner said. His sister scowled at them both.

"Father said some very unreasonable things to Legolas," she fumed. "Now get out of my way!" Ohtar and Fallaner stepped aside. Ever since the death of their beloved mother, Tolúviel had become overprotective of Legolas, mothering him every time he came back from a patrol.

"What did he say?" Ohtar asked out of curiosity. It was too late for that, though, as Tolúviel had gone through the door of the throne room.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chapter 2

"What in Arda were you thinking!" Tolúviel exclaimed. Thranduil looked up from his scrolls.

"What are you talking about, my daughter?" he asked. Tolúviel looked as if she was about to explode.

"Do you not know what you said to Legolas this morning!" she cried. Thranduil paled.

"Ai! He told you, didn't he?" he exclaimed. Tolúviel rolled her eyes.

"No, the wind told me. Of course he told me!" she replied, a bit sarcastically. "WHY IN ARDA DID YOU SAY THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO HIM!"

"I have my reasons," Thranduil replied, irritated by his daughter's yelling. "He was questioning my orders."

"That was no reason for you to say those things to him!" she exclaimed.

"I have my reasons! Legolas is going to the patrol south tomorrow! No questions asked! Now get out! I need to finish my work!" he pointed towards the doorway. Tolúviel fumed as she walked out. Thranduil sighed and got back to work even though he was more distracted now.

Ohtar and Fallaner flinched as they heard their sister's ranting.

"Oh, she's in a bad mood today," Ohtar replied as they saw their fuming sister storming towards them.

"So, sister, how was the talk with Adar?" Fallaner asked. Tolúviel glared at him.

"Do you really need to ask?" she exclaimed. Ohtar and Fallaner grinned and nodded their heads. "Come let us help our brother pack his things for tomorrow." Tolúviel said, exasperatedly. The twins looked confused.

"Tomorrow? He's going again tomorrow?" Ohtar exclaimed. "He just came back!"

"I know, yet Father refuses to let him stay longer. Legolas now thinks that Adar hates him for that reason," Tolúviel replied, calmer. The twins shook their heads.

"Then let's go and have a nice talk with our brother, mayhap he will change his mind about father."

Legolas glared at all the warriors of Mirkwood that gathered around him. He looked angry on the outside, but on the inside he was hurt. _I can't believe that's really how he thinks about me. I guess I really don't know him that well._ He thought sadly. He sighed inwardly. It's better to get this over with.

"We head out tomorrow, be ready at the gate by dawn, we will ride for Southern Mirkwood," Legolas said, a bit stonily. The warriors nodded and headed to their families to tell them.

"Legolas?" he turned around to meet a pair of identical faces. He glared at them.

"What do you want!" he growled. The twins looked at each other.

_He's never this mad _Ohtar said to Fallaner through their mental link.

_Well he just found out that well… father dislikes him_ Fallaner replied.

_It isn't his fault. He was just an elfling. _Ohtar said, a bit angrily. Tolúviel coughed. The twins snapped back to reality.

"Um…. Legolas, we heard what Adar said to you," Ohtar began. Legolas turned his head away.

"And we think you shouldn't take it seriously, he's just stressed from work," Fallaner said. "Don't go, Legolas, there is too much orc activity in the South."

"And what? Have another captain go in my place? No, my mind is made and I won't change it," Legolas said, stubbornly. "I'm going tomorrow and nobody's stopping me."


	3. 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. 

Chapter 3

"That stubborn, willful, obstinate, intractable little elfling!" Tolúviel muttered, angrily.

"Dear sister, they mean the same thing!" Ohtar grinned. She glared at him.

"Would you stop grinning! Legolas could die out there!" She growled. Fallaner tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"She's right, you know."

"Oh for the love of the Valar! Of course I'm right! But for some reason, the orcs haven't attacked any of the patrols yet."

"Maybe they got scared of us," the twins suggested. Tolúviel groaned. She could not believe her brothers! _They act like elflings sometimes!_

"I do not think the orcs are scared of us," she sighed. "It's strange, maybe we should tell father."

"Uh, didn't father say that there was _a lot_ of orc activity in the south?" Fallaner asked. His sister didn't reply for a second, then-

"Do you think it's true? That father really hates Legolas?" she asked.

"We don't know!" the twins said.

"Because would father_ lie_ just to get him out of the palace?" They shook their heads. No way would their father do anything like that. Would he?

* * *

Legolas climbed into his bed, thinking about tomorrow. _Don't worry; it's just a simple patrol to the south._ Shaking his head, he arranged his pillows and fell asleep. 

Legolas mounted his white stallion, Hyarmenë and rode towards the gate. There he met up with the rest of his patrol.

"Legolas?" a voice startled him from behind. He turned to see his twin brothers. "May the Valar protect you." He nodded and turned to his patrol.

"We ride south!" And after he had said that he turned his horse and began to trot south. Ohtar gulped. He hoped his brother will return safely.

Thranduil looked as his son rode from the gates until his elven eyes could see him no more. He sighed. He had begun to regret all the things he had said to him yesterday. He really had no reason to hate him so, but every time he looked upon his youngest, it reminded him of his wife, staring open-eyed at him, dead.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the scrolls and tried to concentrate, but something nagged at his mind, like some kind of warning, but he shook it off.

_I can't concentrate, I shall do this later._ He thought as he put his pen down and headed towards the dining room.

* * *

Legolas frowned, as he watched around their camp. They were already deep down in the south, but there had been no sign of orcs. _Strange_ he thought_ didn't father say there was a lot of orc activity?_ It was indeed strange, for they were closing in on Dol Goldur and there had been no sign of goblin or orcs, alike. 

He was so deep in thought; he hadn't sensed the spiders approach until it was too late. A black blur rushed towards him.

Alarmed, he yelped, and the elves woke up, one saw the spiders and yelled, "Ambush! Spiders!"

The spider took a swipe at the prince before it fell from Legolas's knife. Blood poured from the wound, but he took no notice of it as another spider leapt at him. What he did not notice however, was another spider behind him, ready to strike…

* * *

Please review! They mean a lot to me… 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Chapter 4

By the time Legolas sensed another being behind him, it was too late. A sharp searing pain flared across his left shoulder.

He finished off the spider quickly and pivoted to slash another across its chest as it jumped on him.

Turning, Legolas sheathed his blades and nocked his bow with an arrow and shot a spider that was overcoming a warrior and best friend, Beinion. Beinion nodded his head in thanks before pivoting to slash another.

Running towards the petrified stallions, Legolas took out his twin blades again and quickly blocked a spider's leg as it tried to overpower him. Pushing the spider off, he killed it quickly.

His horse, Hyarmenë neighed and kicked a spider off its feet. The horses started to panic and run around.

"Saes! Tampa!" Legolas exclaimed. No! Stop! The horses stayed their ground but they were still shaken.

"They're all dead," Idhrenion said. "We should get going soon."

"And we will," Legolas said.

"Before we go, though, we should tend the wounded," Beinion said, looking meaningfully at Legolas.

As the others settled down to either tending others or being tended to, Beinion sat down beside Legolas.

"Let's see your shoulder," he said. Legolas reluctantly rolled his tunic sleeve up. Beinion looked at the wound and shook his head. "Spider venom, you really need to be more careful."

Legolas snorted. "If I hadn't shot that spider, you would have been overcome by it; you need to be more careful too."

Beinion shook his head again and sighed. "What is the matter, anyways? You're never that inattentive."

The prince shrugged and winced as it moved his wounded shoulder. "It was just an argument with my father, I was just well-"

Beinion sighed. He took some bandages and water, as well as more herbs and began cleaning the wound. "Another argument? What is wrong? It seems like you're getting on the wrong side of your father these days."

"Well you know that I just came back from a patrol not so long ago," Legolas replied. "I wanted to stay longer before another patrol, so I tried talking to him," he winced. "It didn't go well."

Beinion shook his head. "Well the wound is bound, it should heal in a few days, don't aggravate it too much." Beinion helped his prince up. "Don't worry about your father, he's probably feeling guilty now, who wouldn't, saying all those horrible things-"

"You heard," Legolas stated. "I'm not that surprised, actually I wouldn't be surprised if the whole palace didn't hear us."

"I was looking for you, I thought you were wounded, because you usually come looking for me right after you come back," the raven haired elf said.

"I am sorry, I was tired, I fell asleep right away," the prince said, sheepishly.

"It is alright."

"Your highness?" Idhrenion came up from behind. "Everyone has been tended to, we should proceed." Legolas nodded.

"Let's go."

Thranduil sat up, and looked around. His bed was empty. His wife wasn't with him anymore. He shook his head. Another dream, nightmare about his wife, being carried back to him, dead. His son was hurried inside to be seen to by the healers.

He didn't want this; he needed to think more clearly. Maybe it was time to have Calanon come back. He wanted his eldest to come home, to help him with the councils every day, but Calanon had always been close with Legolas, it would anger him to know what happened.

Reviews please?


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Chapter 5

"Calanon?" A beautiful blonde haired elven lady came behind Calanon.

"Vendethiel," he responded.

"What bothers you my husband?" Vendethiel asked. "The note from your father?" Calanon nodded.

"He wants me to go back to Mirkwood for a while," he said. "I have a feeling that Legolas is somehow involved."

"Go back then," his wife replied. "I will wait for your return."

"Then go I shall," he said. "I will leave tomorrow at dawn. I'll go tell Caladwen."

"Caladwen?" Calanon knocked on his daughter's door. "May I come in?"

"Yes Ada." He opened the door and walked in.

"I have to go to Mirkwood tomorrow," he said to his daughter, who was sitting on her bed, reading. She looked up from her book.

"Why?"

"Your grandfather says he wants me to go back, just for a while," he stroked her soft blonde hair.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a while?" she asked. Calanon nodded.

"I'll be going tomorrow at dawn," he said.

"Bye Ada," the elfling said. "Promise to come back?"

"Yes, I promise," Calanon said. He hugged her tightly. He stood up and looked at Vendethiel. They also hugged.

"Bye meleth nin," he said. my love

"May the Valar be with you," she said to him. Calanon mounted his horse and galloped in the direction of Mirkwood.

Legolas and his patrol were walking cautiously around the trees. They had abandoned their horses and left them to go home. The trees in this part of the forest were to close to each other, it was dark and haunting, for Dol Goldur is near, and Legolas plans to head back before they reach it, which would be really soon.

"Something is wrong here," Idhrenion said. "Really wrong, don't you sense it?" the others stiffened.

"The Necromancer is planning something," Legolas replied.

"Should we head back now?" Alyon, another elven warrior asked.

Legolas shook his head. He could just hear his father's intense yell if he didn't find out what the Necromancer was doing. "Not yet. Not until I find out what the Necromancer is doing."

"If he hasn't already begin doing what he's planning, then it would be impossible," Thorontur, yet another elven warrior, pointed out. Beinion, who was at the front looking around cautiously gasped.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"T-there's literally thousands of orcs, marching towards us."

Thranduil looked out of his window impatiently. There was something wrong, something that was nagging at him. There is a big evil somewhere, he knew this, for every time he looked towards the south, a shiver would go down his spine.

_I hope Legolas will be okay. _

I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would review…. So please review… please?


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I hope this one is long enough.

Chapter 6

Everyone froze. "T-thousands of orcs?" Idhrenion stuttered.

"Yes, it all makes sense now. The Necromancer had been planning to attack Mirkwood, but to attack us, he needs a large army. That is why we didn't see any orcs," Legolas said.

"Then we must hurry back and tell the King," Alyon said. The others agreed.

"Beinion, when will they reach the palace?" Legolas asked him, privately as the others leapt through the trees quickly.

"At this pace, I'll predict 2 weeks at most," Beinion replied. Legolas stiffened.

"We must hurry, if we were to meet spiders again, then we are in much danger," he cursed. "They will come upon us if we were to rest. We must go on like this for 2 weeks if we were to avoid them."

Beinion nodded. "Our chances of escaping are slim, we cannot evade them for that long, nor can we fight them. Both ways ends up in fighting."

"We will not survive this. Promise me, Beinion, that if I fall during the battle, no matter what, you will go and warn the people," Legolas said. "And tell my father I was sorry. That I was sorry for what happened to mother."

"We will survive this, there is no need for you to say this," Beinion said fiercely. "I will not need to say anything to anybody because you will be there and will say it yourself."

"You're always so sure, but I'm not. We have 13 elven warriors, they have thousands of orcs. We will not survive," the prince said sadly.

"We will outrun them; we are quicker in the trees."

"We need rest, by that time, they would have sawn us and we'd be fighting with no energy at all. Just promise me, please Beinion," Legolas pleaded.

"Stop being so negative," Beinion hissed. "You need to survive this, your family needs you, no matter what, your family still loves you."

"I know this, Beinion, but I beg you, promise me that no matter what happens, you will go and warn our people. Please, they need to be warned," Legolas begged.

"Fine, I will, but you need to promise me to never give up on your life, no matter what, and that you will do the same if I were to fall," Beinion agreed. Legolas nodded.

"My prince," Thorontur said. "We cannot flee them for long, should we attack them or shall we continue?"

"We will try to evade them, and if we have to rest we shall, in the trees, and hope none can hear us," Legolas instructed.

"Yes my lord." Thorontur said before leaping into another tree and telling the others of the prince's plan.

"If we keep this pace up, we will need to rest in a day or two," Legolas said. "We will then need about an hour of rest and then start up again."

"In that hour, the orcs would've caught on with us," Beinion pointed out.

"Yes, so pray to the Valar and hope they do not catch sight of us," Legolas said.

"That's nearly impossible."

"What happened to let's not be negative?" Legolas sighed. "I know this is suicide, so if they spot us, we will make a diversion and you will race ahead."

"Why must it be me?"

"Beinion, you know you are the fastest tree climber among us, plus the trees love you more, therefore they will hide you among them better," Legolas stated.

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Calanon galloped towards his home, uncomfortably. There was something evil and wrong going on in Mirkwood for the closer he got to it, the more evil he felt nagging at his mind.

_Oh please, please let nothing happen to my family, especially Legolas, he's been through enough already._ He thought.

One thing was for sure though, there is something was very, very wrong going on in Mirkwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The evil nagging at the back of his mind was stronger, and Thranduil got even more anxious each time he looked south.

"Father?" he turned to see Tolùviel.

"Yes, Tolùviel?" he asked. She was frowning.

"Do you not feel that? Something is not right," she said.

"Yes and it's coming from the south. The Necromancer is planning, and we need to be ready for whatever happens," he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not good, not good at all. Legolas and his patrol had run into spiders. All the warriors were already drained from darting in the trees for 2 days. And now this, the orcs would reach them soon, for they had already been spotted a few minutes ago.

"They will reach us by midnight," Legolas said, tiredly. "It is nightfall now. We must continue. Must continue-"

Totally drained from fighting and running, Legolas collapsed. "My prince!" Idhrenion cried in surprise.

"We must rest, just for an hour or so," Beinion said, taking control as he was second in command.

"But they will reach us soon," Idhrenion protested.

"They will reach us in 5 hours, 1 will not make a huge difference, and we need it," Beinion commanded. The others nodded. "Idhrenion you will take watch while we rest."

"Yes, my lord."

(An hour later)

"Let us continue," Legolas said, after he woke up. Beinion looked back.

"They have quickened their pace! They are nearly on us, an hour and they will reach us no matter which pace we have settled with," he said, thoroughly panicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review… please?


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

"They've spotted us," Idhrenion confirmed, fear evident in his voice. "We might as well save our strength and use our arrows now."

"He's right," Legolas said. "Use your bows until they are on us, then we shall switch to our blades."

The elven warriors agreed, and started firing their arrows. The orcs also had, but their vision and aim was not as great and most of the missed. Three of them hit the warriors.

Legolas grimaced as an arrow pierced his side. "Into the trees!" he commanded. The warriors obeyed.

It was not long until all the arrows had been spent. All they had to do now was to wait.

"Legolas," Beinion said, jumping beside the blonde elf. "You're hurt, again. Let me see that."

"Beinion, they are going to be right under us soon, there is no time," Legolas said, his voice quivered in pain.

"I said see, not tend, besides at least let me take the arrow out," Beinion said. Legolas nodded. Beinion grabbed the arrow and pulled. The prince winced. The other elf examined the arrow and growled. "Black poison, this is not good, Legolas."

"We have no time to do anything about it, there are others who are also poisoned," Legolas said. "Beinion, your promise, remember."

"You, too, Legolas," the other elf replied. "Here they come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil had already sent another patrol to the south. The uneasiness was still there and was getting worse. And of course, his guilt and worry over his youngest was getting nearly unbearable, now that he know that something evil is in the south, exactly where Legolas was.

_Please be okay, please make it back to me, unhurt and alive, please_ he thought as he gripped his balcony railings facing the south.

"Father," two identical elves appeared behind him. "The guards have been doubled."

"Good, Ohtar and Fallaner," he replied. "You may go." The elves bowed and left the room.

(Outside Thranduil's room)

"How do you think Legolas is?" Fallaner asked. His twin shrugged.

"I hope he's okay," Ohtar replied. "Maybe it's just me, but don't you feel something is going to happen to him, something horrible?"

"Yes I feel it too," Fallaner said, quietly. "Please let him come home safely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas had never sawn or fought so many orcs at the same time in his life. They had come for a few minutes and he already knew at least half of his patrol are dead, as he was sure that he also would be soon.

_At least Beinion wouldn't be_ Legolas thought. It would be true, if the elf listened. As soon as Legolas saw the orcs charging, he knew there was no hope for him. He instantly told Beinion to go. Of course, the other elf disagreed.

flashback

"Go, Beinion," Legolas urged. Beinion looked at him, astonished.

"Why? You have not fallen or have you forgotten what you told me?" he asked.

"I will fall in a matter of minutes, this is for sure, but you cannot die yet, you must warn the people of the danger, if you fight, we will both die, and Mirkwood will fall, for they are unprepared, if you go now, our people will have a better chance at victory," Legolas said, quickly. "Go before they see you."

"Legolas-"Beinion pleaded. "You know I cannot leave you to die."

"Do it for Mirkwood, please," Legolas pleaded. "Just go."

Beinion reluctantly agreed, and slowly climbed higher and started towards Mirkwood at top speed.

"Thank you," Legolas whispered and with that said, he jumped down and whipped his twin blades out.

end of flashback

A club suddenly appeared behind Legolas, it fell down and hit the side of his head, hard.

Legolas felt a flash of searing pain and then saw nothing. An orc stood above him with his sword held high, ready to strike.

"Wait," the leading orc stopped him. Taking Legolas' tunic, he turned it until a sign with circle with leaves encircling it was seen. "This elf is a prince, he will come in handy. Keep him alive until I say so."

Another orc came and picked the elf up. They continued their way to the Mirkwood palace with the unconscious prince held as a prisoner, leaving the dead to rot away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Please review….


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Beinion speeded through the trees like a bullet. _I have to get to Mirkwood in time_ he thought_ Maybe Legolas still has a chance._

Coming into his vision was the Mirkwood palace. _Nearly there_ he urged himself to go faster. But by now, his legs were protesting from the non-stop journey to get here. He was nearing unconsciousness but he had to go on.

Reaching the gate, he barely had the energy to shout out. "Open the gates; it is I, Beinion, son of Daugion."

The gates slowly opened and Beinion ran through to the courtyard. "Alert the king… orcs… thousands…coming this way…" With that, he collapsed onto the ground. The soldiers stood there, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Quickly alert the king, now!" The commander of the armies, Thalion commanded. Two soldiers nodded and dashed to the king's room.

XXXXXXXXX

"My king! My king!" Two soldiers burst through the door.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked. "Speak quickly."

"Beinion son of Daugion arrived saying that there was thousands of orcs heading this way," the younger of the two, Morcion said, quickly.

Thranduil sat there, stunned. "Where from?" he nearly feared the answer.

"I do not know, but I believe it was from the south, as Beinion had gone with a patrol there," the other, Landion said. Fear was evident on the king's face.

"My king, is there anything you want us to do?" Morcion asked, shakily.

"Yes, yes prepare for war," Thranduil said, his eyes darting.

The two elves bowed and hurried out to carry out their orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil still sat there, but now his head was buried in his hands. Fear was eating him away. Legolas was out there, either with thousands of orcs on his tail, or dead.

He slowly stood up and started for the Houses of Healing. Maybe Beinion can answer some of his questions. Before he could open the door, Tolúviel and the twins burst through.

"Father, is it true?" Ohtar asked, fear quaking through his voice. Thranduil nodded.

"Legolas..." Fallaner muttered. "He is still out there, fighting for his life or dead. There was no way he could have avoided such a force."

"We always have to hope," Tolúviel said, but her eyes tell differently. They spoke of doubt and fear for her little brother.

"Beinion was the only one to come back, he will have some answers, I hope," Thranduil whispered. With that, the four of them walked out of the room and headed to where Beinion lay unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beinion groaned as he was slowly gained conscious. "Legolas…" he whispered.

"Beinion?" a voice asked. "Are you awake?"

He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see the royal family, not including the youngest.

"Beinion, how do you feel?" Tolúviel asked. Beinion nodded.

"I feel fine," he croaked, his throat parched. Ohtar and Fallaner quickly poured some water for him. "Thank you."

"Beinion, what happened?" Thranduil demanded. "Where's the rest of the patrol?" Beinion closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We heard orcs, and I saw them, thousands of them, so we turn to flee for they were many," he began. "Legolas made me promise, to come and warn you, if the situation grew too dire. The orcs caught on with us, and I had to keep my promise, so I reluctantly left and came straight here."

"Legolas… he stayed and fought," Thranduil said, grief etched his voice. It was a fact, not a question.

"Yes," Beinion said, sadly. The other elves bowed their heads. They all knew Legolas couldn't stand a chance.

"I made him leave," Thranduil whispered. "I blamed him for something that was no fault of his." He bowed his head. Beinion looked at him, remembering what Legolas had said to him. The twins looked away, anger evident on their face, half blaming their father and half blaming the orcs. Tolúviel bit her lips to keep from screaming out in frustration and grief.

"My king," Beinion whispered. "Legolas also told me to tell you…"

"What!" the king asked.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry," Beinion said, looking away from the king. "Sorry for what happened to his mother."

At this, he could not contain his tears anymore, Thranduil cried, his children following, and then Beinion.

XXXXXXXXX

Legolas groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned again when someone kicked his side.

"The elf has wakened," a harsh voice said. Legolas groaned a third time when his senses began to kick in and he felt the harsh throbbing at his head.

He looked around. _Where am I?_ He thought. He tried to think hard, this place looks familiar but he couldn't remember. Panicking, he racked his brain for any answers, but he found none. _But more importantly... who am I?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter… review please.


	9. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chapter 9

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, the little elf has woken up," an orc sneered. Legolas turned, the moment he saw the creature, he wanted to kill, but there was no reason to. _Why do I want to kill him?_ He thought. _What has these creatures done?_

"What are you?" he asked, confused. "Why am I tied up? I didn't do anything bad, right?"

The orcs looked shocked, but then one by one, they grinned, their horribly mutated faces scrunching up to a horrible smile. Legolas shuddered; he didn't like the looks of that.

"Looks like the little elf has forgotten," the tallest one, possibly the leader sneered. "This is going our way."

"What do you want?" Legolas asked a bit frightened.

"I'll make a deal with you," the leader smirked. "You will obey us, and we will tell you your past."

"If you really do know my past, then at least tell me what my name is," Legolas said, not believing the orcs.

"That is part of your past, you must obey us and when we are done with our assignment is done, we will tell you your past," the orc growled.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he demanded. He didn't like them, their scent was evil.

"You have no choice, we are your only hope, unless you don't want to know your past…" the lead orc trailed off.

Legolas glared at him, he had a humungous urge to strangle them, but why? He searched his brain for answers, but one again, he found none.

_I have no choice_ he thought, so he nodded. "What do I do?"

XXXXXXXXX

Thranduil looked on south, tears streaming from his face. He could now see the army of the orcs, and they will be at the palace gates in a matter of hours._ They will pay_ He thought angrily_ they will pay dearly for killing my son._

"Father," Tolúviel said, grief still in her voice and it will be there for a long time. "The soldiers are prepared. Do you not think we should ask Lord Elrond for help?"

"There is no need," Thranduil said, his voice quivering. "By the time he arrives, the war would be over."

"But he could heal the wounded," Tolúviel said. "He will be a great help to Mirkwood and to her king." Thranduil turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Father, all of us are grieving for Legolas," Tolúviel said. Her voice cracked as she said the name. "We need all the help we can."

"I will write a letter," Thranduil said. "But Tolúviel, go to the caverns with those who cannot fight nor heal."

"Yes, father," Tolúviel bowed and left the room, shakily. The grief was still heavy on the royal family.

XXXXXXXXX

Ohtar and Fallaner stood behind the third floor wall, their eyes staring straight out at the massive orc army. They stood beside each other, their hands tightly on their bows, their eyes cold and unfeeling.

_I will avenge my brother's death_ Fallaner thought_ The orcs will not have any mercy, never! They took my mother and now my brother, they will pay._

_No orcs will live to see the next week_ Ohtar vowed_ They will all die._

"My lords, the orcs will arrive in an hour," Landion said.

The twins nodded. The war would be on soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to stand still," Legolas said, suspiciously.

"Do not struggle," one of the smaller orcs said. Legolas stood absolutely still, but still very suspiciously.

"Perfect." The orc raised the club and smashed it to the side of the elf's head.

Legolas instantly blacked out, for the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bows ready," Thranduil's voice boomed to all the soldiers. In unison all the elves raised their bows and took aim.

"I wouldn't do that, my king," the biggest orc, who was leading the massive orc army, sneered.

"And why not?" the king snarled. The orc leader motioned one of his arms and the small orc brought an elf to view. Thranduil gasped. Ohtar and Fallaner nearly dropped their bows.

"Legolas?" they whispered in shock. He wasn't dead!

"If one of your warriors kill one of mine, this one dies immediately," the lead orc sneered. He brought his knife up, pulled Legolas' head backwards revealing his throat, and he pressed the knife against the elf's throat. "This one's your son is he not?"

"And how do I know it is?" Thranduil snarled, but his voice was getting weaker with doubt.

"Not all elves have the royal sign," the orc said. Turning Legolas slightly, it revealed the royal sign. With his superior vision, Thranduil saw it and so did his sons, who were by now burning with anger.

"Then how do I know he is not dead?" Thranduil yelled in frustration and anger.

"He breathes," the orc said. "If you do not believe me then go ahead kill my soldiers and I will slit his throat, if he is dead, then it shouldn't matter, but if he is alive…"

"What do you want?" Thranduil seethed in frustration and worry for his son.

"I will give you your son back," the orc smirked. "In exchange for your kingdom."

XXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know by reviewing!


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chapter 10

A.N- I got a review saying I ruined a perfect beginning with a Mary-Sue… I don't know what a Mary-Sue is and whatever it is, is my story a "Mary-Sue"?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil stood in shock. _My kingdom or my son, I can't give up either._ "What am I and my kingdom supposed to do after you take over, if that is my choice?" he asked shakily. All the soldiers looked up at him in disbelief. Would he really give up his kingdom for his son?

The orc sneered. "You will serve under us and under the Lord of Mordor. Half of you will be at Mordor and the other half will stay here under my command. Be careful with your decision, oh mighty king, your son's life is at stake here." He put more pressure onto the blade against Legolas's throat. "I will give you 2 hours to think about it, in the meantime, if any of my soldiers fall, your son will pay the price and then we will strike your kingdom."

Thranduil abruptly walked back into his throne room. Ohtar and Fallaner joining him a bit later, and his advisors also came.

"My lord?" they asked, anxiously. "Your choice?"

"Give me more time," Thranduil hissed angrily. "If it were you, your son and your kingdom, which would you give, knowing the consequences?"

The advisors which had sons looked down, knowing they would give up the kingdom for their son's safety. The others, however, looked back at their king.

"Adar?" Fallaner asked. "What are your thoughts?" Ohtar looked at his father and was glad he was not in his position.

"2 hours is not enough time for the Rivendell army to come, by now, they are probably half way, there is not enough time," Thranduil said angrily. "I don't want my son to die, nor do I want my kingdom serving the Eye of Mordor."

"My lord," one of his advisors spoke up cautiously. "It is one life, while we are many, would you give up thousands of lives for one?"

"How do you know we'll die?" Ohtar growled, angrily.

"It is Mordor, my lord, where the eye dwells; there are thousands of orcs who would not care if one elf dies. We will slowly die by their hands, or we will be put to wars against people we love in Rivendell or Lorien," the advisor explained. "You know the orcs, if we do not obey them and fight, then we will be put to death, either way, we die."

"He is my brother," Ohtar hissed. "I will not watch him die by the orcs like my mother did." Fallaner nodded his agreement.

"Then you would rather watch us suffer by the orcs, the hated ones that killed your mother, in a land full of evil and hatred?" the advisor asked. Ohtar and Fallaner glared at the advisor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Calanon had long left his horse and told it to make it's way back to Lorien, for he could feel evil everywhere. He gave the horse a letter to his wife before he set out to the palace on foot.

He neared the kingdom, and gasped softly. _There are thousands of orcs here right by the gates._ He quickly hid behind one of the trees._ Why isn't anybody attacking?_ He quietly climbed the tree and gazed down, having a better view of the whole scenario.

At the front of the whole troop of orcs stood one – no two figures. One is a big orc- obviously the leader- the other was an … elf!

Concentrating more on the elf, Calanon tried to recognize him, but it was hard because of all the blood covering the elf's face, but not long after, Calanon recognized him.

_Legolas! What is he doing with the orcs? _Calanon panicked, when he suddenly knew why. _They must have bribed Father with Legolas. It is only reasonable, him being a prince and all_.

Calanon cautiously jumped from tree to tree, hoping to find an entrance so he could enter the palace without any of the orcs noticing.

_Finally! The northern entrance!_ The orcs were only covering ¾ of the grounds around the palace. Without any hesitation, Calanon ran towards the entrance and entered the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adar!" A voice penetrated Thranduil's train of thought. He looked up to see Calanon entering the throne room.

"Calanon!" he cried. "You have come safely into the palace! How!"

"The orcs are only covering ¾ of the grounds around the palace. The northern entrance is open," Calanon quickly explained. "Why's Legolas with the orcs! Is he captured? Is he alright? How…what happened!"

"Calm down, Calanon," Fallaner said. "We really hope he is alright, we are not sure for he has been unconscious the whole time, and it seems the orcs have the upper hand in this war."

"Why?" Calanon asked, still very anxious about his little brother.

"Father has to give his kingdom to the orcs or Legolas will die. We have another one and a half hour until Father has to give his decision, if he chooses Legolas over his Kingdom then half of us will go to Mordor to serve the Dark Lord while the rest of us will stay here and serve the lead orc," Ohtar explained.

Calanon sat down on a chair, thinking it over. "What are your thoughts now?"

Fallaner and Ohtar looked at him sadly. "Father is thinking of having Legolas…die," Fallaner said quietly. Calanon stood up, quickly. He turned to his father.

"Are you serious!" he yelled. "Does this have anything to do about mother's death! He is your son! You can't just give him up!"

"Calanon!" Ohtar and Fallaner jumped and restrained their brother from strangling his father.

"Please, Calanon, listen," Thranduil said, tears already falling from his eyes. "I cannot be selfish and choose my son, please understand. I love him as much as you do, but it's one life, we will surely die in their hands. Do you want all our lives in exchange for one that won't last long? For Legolas will die soon after."

"You don't show much love for him!" Calanon snarled. "He's never home, when I was in Mirkwood, I only get to see him once or twice a month! You want to know why? It's because you always send him out on the dangerous patrols, and right after he's home, you send him on another one! Right now, he's out there, possibly dying, because you had to give him another mission!"

Thranduil just sat there, staring at the floor, while his son yelled at him. When Calanon finally stopped, Thranduil looked up. "You think I don't know that!" he cried. "I know it's my fault he's out there! I know it's my fault that he's never home! And it'll be my fault when he dies! It's my responsibility Calanon as a king, to ensure the safety of my kingdom; I cannot just give my whole kingdom for the sake of one life!"

"You talk of the responsibility of a king, what about the responsibility of a father!" Calanon argued. "You have never shown any love for him at all, after mother died, you totally ignored him, did you not know that he, too loved his mother, that he too blamed himself for her death because you told him it was his fault!"

Thranduil looked away. "I did, Calanon, and I am so very sorry for what I did, I hope you and your sibling will forgive me, especially Legolas, but this choice is not totally mine, it is my kingdoms as well, and I'm sure no elf will want to serve the Dark Lord."

"I'm sure Legolas doesn't want to die either!" Calanon hissed.

"Calanon," Ohtar whispered. "I don't want to seem to be on father's side, but I don't think Legolas would want everyone to be in Mordor because of him, I think he would rather die."

Calanon turned and glared at his twin brothers. "So now you're on his side too? You don't care if our brother dies?"

"Of course we care!" Fallaner said, half crying. "We don't want this, Valar, he's my brother as well, and we all care for him a lot, but we can't have all the elves dying because of him."

Calanon was getting frustrated, really frustrated. He turned to kick his chair and he had tears streaming down his face. "Legolas has been through enough, don't you think? First the death of his mother and then a thousand years or so of anger, hatred and blame for it!"

"I'm sorry, Calanon," Thranduil whispered, tears falling down his face, as he stood up and walked towards the balcony facing the south. "Our time is almost up; I need to give my answer."

XXXXXXXXXX

What happens next? Review please!


End file.
